


I Have Sinned

by Annie_Ares



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Praise Kink, Necklaces, Oral Sex(female receive), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safeword Use, Smut, Spanking, Sub Roger Taylor (Queen), Vaginal Sex, dom reader, mistress kink, spank with a drumstick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Ares/pseuds/Annie_Ares
Summary: Roger/Reader罗泰勒梦女主要就是怎么搞sub小罗非常变态，请仔细阅读tag确定可以接受再阅读





	I Have Sinned

你的男朋友有时候是个混蛋，你比任何人都清楚，但没有哪次像今天这样，在录音室里，在你面前，跟所有人对着干，连你也搞不清楚状况。直到布莱恩终于忍无可忍：“你就像个被宠坏的小孩，罗杰，对所有不满足你要求的人尖叫。”  
“我真不知道你对他做了什么。”弗雷迪在休息室里对你说，你用余光盯着罗杰，他正拿着鼓棒制造噪音，而约翰已经在收他的贝斯，一走进休息室就盯着你，你敢肯定他知道些什么。  
“你们两个如果有什么问题，”贝斯手转回头去看了看他的鼓手，罗杰正咧着嘴对你们傻笑，约翰也留给你一个会意的笑容，“你们最好在家里解决。”  
他们两个离开了，罗杰晃到你身边，用胳膊蹭着你的肩膀，这下你彻底搞清楚了，这只是你的小狗博取自己主人的关注的办法。

你拉着罗杰的手，指尖在那些茧上摩擦，他走在你前面去开门，钥匙在锁孔上划了三次才正确地捅进去，他很渴望，但你一点也不着急，耐心也是他需要训练的东西。门刚关上，他就搂住你的腰要吻你的嘴唇，你敷衍着亲了他两下就挣脱了他的怀抱。  
“别跟我耍花招，你混蛋了一整天，最后却是我被指责，”你捏着他的下巴跟他对视，他散大的瞳孔里充满欲望，“不听话的小狗让自己的主人蒙羞，它是不是应该被惩罚，罗杰？”  
哽咽的呻吟从他的嘴唇离开，他急切地点头，迫不及待地要为你准备好自己。你放他离开，你也有一些东西准备给他，他最喜欢的那双高跟鞋，还有你从录音室取来，上面印着罗杰名字的鼓槌。

你推开虚掩着的卧室门，罗杰，你的小狗，一丝不挂地跪在门边，只有脖子上戴着你买给他的黑色皮质项圈，金属狗牌上刻着他的姓氏，在他喉咙前反射着灯光。  
“泰勒，我们可以开始了。“你摸摸他的下巴，他听话地俯下身子亲吻你的鞋面，他直起腰后就双手捧着自己的狗绳递到你面前。你把金属环扣好，牵着他走到床边，他用双手和膝盖着地，跟在你身后爬，你坐在床沿，他爬到你的脚边，把自己的头枕在你的大腿上，柔软的发丝蹭在你的皮肤上痒痒的。你抚着他带着阳光和烟草气息的头发，控制不住自己亲吻他的头顶，他蹭着你的手心，舒服地眯起了眼睛。  
“所以，我的小狗，你知道为什么自己会被惩罚吗？”你的手抓着他的发根，强迫他看着你的眼睛，他的瞳孔里面映着欲望和你的影子，他很想要你，但你也知道他有多爱玩。  
“不，主人，我不觉得我做错了什么。”他的语气里带着挑衅和戏谑，“我今天很乖，认认真真地工作了一天，你都看到了。”  
你的哼声几乎是从下意识的反应，狡辩不过是对惩罚的请求。  
“很乖？”你把他的脑袋从腿上拽了下来，他对发根的疼痛咧了咧嘴但什么也没说，“我看到的可不是这样，布莱恩指责你，最后甚至连约翰都来对我埋怨你，这不是你认真工作一天应该得到的效果。”  
“不是的，主人，这都是他们的问题，”罗杰还在嘴硬，但他乐在其中，“我不懂为什么你宁愿相信他们也不相信我。”  
“现在你倒是来质疑我了，泰勒？”这真的让你有点生气，你拉紧他的狗绳，一声轻微的呻吟从他的嘴里冒了出来，“我只相信我看到的，而我看到你今天非常不乖，而且你也完全没有认识到自己的错误。  
我觉得你应该被好好管教一下，学会做一个听话的宠物，”你掐着他的下巴，欲望的火焰在他的瞳孔里燃烧，“你觉得打屁股怎么样？”  
“好，好的，主人。”罗杰的声音在颤抖，立刻就想从跪麻了的膝盖上站起来，但你按住了他的肩膀。  
“这次我要用这个，以后每次你打鼓都会记得这次惩罚，”你拿出了鼓槌，罗杰一眼就认出了那是他自己用的，“可以吗？” 你的小狗快要流口水了，罗杰对着你点头，恨不得这根棍子立刻打到他的皮肤上。  
你从没见他对打屁股这么积极过，顾不上颤抖的双腿，趴在你大腿上，他半勃的阴茎抵在你们身体之间，烫着你的皮肤。“告诉我，我的小狗泰勒，你觉得你漂亮的小屁股应该被打多少下？”你提着他后颈处的项圈，嘴唇印在他耳边，满意地看到他的耳廓红了起来。  
“你，你说了算，主人。”  
“那我一直打到你认错为止，怎么样？”  
罗杰又在你腿上呻吟起来了，他说了太多遍是的，你根本懒得去数，你需要做的就是把手掌按在他的腰上，用鼓槌弄疼他。然后你就这样做了，虽然没怎么使劲，但罗杰的叫声还是很响。你手里的鼓槌以一种缓慢的频率打在他的臀部上，最开始的那几下已经在白皙的皮肤上留下了痕迹，几道长条状的红肿，散发着热量。每次你打他，他的呻吟和尖叫都越来越响，现在他甚至已经开始拽着你的衣服在每一下之间抽泣，但他仍然没有松口，你知道就要到他的极限了。

事情就发生在你扔下鼓槌用手掌拍到他臀部上的那一刻，这一次你可以同时打到几处红肿的痕迹，然后是罗杰的呻吟和哭声，还有他挣扎着想要说出口的话。  
“主，主人，”他的声音含糊不清，你可以肯定那是因为他咽不下去的口水，“我知道错了，我不该……”你轻轻抚摸着他的皮肤，从腰部一直到大腿，让罗杰能在过度刺激中喘口气。  
“我不该在录音室胡闹的，”你扶着他躺到床上 ，他的蓝眼睛看着你，脸上是湿漉漉的水痕，那很大一部分是眼泪和汗水，他的眼眶也是红的，“我也不该质疑你，我的主人。”他红肿的嘴唇亮晶晶的，他刚才肯定有咬嘴唇克制自己的声音，你把手指放在他唇边，看着他像个婴儿一样含住你的拇指。  
“你终于认错了，泰勒，但你之前真的让我很失望，”一滴新鲜的眼泪从他眼角滑落，你知道这个时候他想要什么，“你想做主人的好小狗吗？”  
他点点头，你没有继续说话。  
“求你了，主人，我会对你好，做你的乖乖的宠物。”  
“真听话，接受主人给你的一切，”你脱掉自己的衣服，跨坐在罗杰的下腹部，把湿润的下身贴在他滚烫坚硬的阴茎上，借着阴道口的体液揉弄着自己的阴蒂，看着他对你的行为呻吟，“你说你会听话，现在只有我允许你才可以射，明白吗？”  
你看着罗杰点头，然后把手指插进自己的甬道，这里已经足够湿润，完完全全地准备好了，罗杰的阴茎在你身体下抽动，他渴望的看着你。你看着他的眼睛，抬起身子扶着他的柱体进入你的身体。你和罗杰同时发出了呻吟，这种声音会让你们的邻居脸红的，你非常庆幸和别人合租的日子早就已经结束了。  
你撑着身下罗杰的腰，慢慢地在他的阴茎上操着自己，他发出的声音是彻底的淫荡，但在你加快速度的时候变得越来越绝望，“快到了，快要……”他的声音仿佛被掐住了脖子，然后你停了下来，坐在他身上试图喘口气，罗杰的手抓着你的臀部，想要控制你的动作以追求他的高潮，但你打开了他的手。  
“只有我允许才可以，泰勒小狗，记住这个。”他的手只能紧紧地抓住了床单。

你又把这种挑逗和折磨进行了几次，每次你停下抚摸他的肚子或者亲吻他的胸膛，罗杰的声音里痛苦的成分就越来越多，你知道他有多喜欢在你手下无助地挣扎，你甚至掐住了他的阴茎根部来阻止他到达高潮。但你没想到他真的会承受不住。  
“啊！红色，红色！太疼了，求你了，让我射吧！”罗杰在你身下大声地喊着你们约定好的安全词，你有点被他吓到，但还是松开了手上的禁锢再次动起了自己的身体。他的眼泪不断地涌出来，你能在里面看到渴望和羞愧。他会因为受不住你的惩罚而感到羞愧吗？  
“罗杰，你做得很好，”你在项圈上方吻着他的脖子，感受着他激烈的颤抖，“放手吧宝贝，我要你射给我，把你的精液射在你主人的身体里。”  
他完全被快感裹挟，罗杰所恳求的高潮让他失了声，他仰起头露出脖颈，张着嘴却发不出声音。他的阴茎在你体内抽动着射出液体，你的身体在他身上缓慢地动着，等待他度过这个漫长的高潮。项圈上的金属搭扣反射着灯光，过度刺激让罗杰这个只属于你的玩具成了被你玩坏的娃娃，发不出声音的嘴，被快感染得通红的脸颊，紧紧闭住的眼睛，更多的眼泪从泛红的眼角滑落，淌进已经被汗水打湿的发根。  
等到他终于找回了自己的意识，还无法对焦的蓝眼睛一睁开就在寻找你，你从他身上下来，躺在他旁边，准备解开他脖子上的项圈，他自己系得很紧，或许到明天还会有痕迹。但他拒绝了，抓着你的手吻你的掌心，“你还没高潮呢，我的主人。”他的嘴唇贴在你的锁骨，牙齿啃着那里的皮肤。  
“没关系，罗杰，抱歉刚才做得太过了，你用了安全词，”你捧着他的脸，让他直视你的眼睛，“让我来照顾你。”  
“但是我想要，”他的蓝眼睛是可以溺毙你的海，你一直相信你总有一天会死在他手里，“我想要你高潮，主人，求你了。”  
因为你永远不会拒绝他的请求，他射进去的液体在缓慢地渗出，下体的感觉和心里的一样痒痒的，你只需要打开双腿，露出沾着他精液的阴部，甚至不用你拽一拽狗绳，罗杰就会主动地趴下去舔你。他的舌头在你的阴道口舔着属于他自己的乳白色液体，又把你的阴蒂含在嘴里吮吸，你的嘴甚至连他的名字都叫不出来。他又塞了两根手指进入你高热湿润的阴道，而他的舌头也没有停下，不断地舔舐着你肿胀的阴蒂。  
高潮来得很快，浑身的肌肉紧绷着抵抗着过多的快感，你的大腿在罗杰手下颤抖着，手指紧紧抓着他的头发。他舔干净了你高潮之后涌出的液体，从你的两腿间笑着抬起头来，嘴唇肿胀，带着亮晶晶的水痕，你抓着他跟你接吻，你甚至能从他的舌头上尝到你们两个的味道。

罗杰的项圈还是被你解下来了，随意地扔在地上，因为罗杰根本坐不下来，所以你们只洗了快速的淋浴就又回到了乱糟糟的床上，你把药膏抹在罗杰红肿的臀部，他又把红了的脸埋进了枕头。  
“别害羞啊，罗杰。”你躺在他身边，指尖在他后背上滑动。  
“不是，”他闷闷的声音从枕头上传来，“是真的好疼，明天我没法打鼓了！”


End file.
